1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the regulation of energy intake and metabolism in growing, finishing, lactating or nonlactating, and gestating bovine. More specifically, it relates to a specific bovine polypeptide termed leptin which is secreted by adipocytes or other cell types and which influences energy intake and metabolism, fat deposition, and weight gain in bovine. In addition, this invention relates to the nucleotide sequences encoding the bovine leptin polypeptide, the antibodies directed against the bovine leptin polypeptide, and methods to determine susceptibility to fat deposition, alter energy intake, and minimize excessive fat deposition in bovine.
2. Description of the Background Art
Obesity has been declared a public health hazard by the National Institutes of Health and has prompted the food animal industry to seek methods of limiting fat deposition in food animals. Additionally, the energetic cost of having food animals convert feed energy to fat rather than lean tissue provides considerable incentive to develop technology to facilitate the efficient production of leaner meat products and to accurately match the nutrient content of the diet to the nutrient needs of the animal. To combat these health and production problems, both prophylactic and therapeutic approaches are necessary. For prophylactic purposes, it would be useful to be able to predict and measure the propensity or susceptibility to excessive fat deposition. For therapeutic purposes, it would be of great benefit to improve current methods of minimizing the deposition of feed energy as fat in the adipocyte. Currently, neither of these desired objectives has been achieved completely.
Proteins from genes expressed only (or predominantly) in adipose tissue and for which the level of expression can be related to fat deposition serve as prime targets for approaches directed toward prediction of fat accretion potential and the control of fat deposition. For example, a mammalian adipocyte-specific polypeptide, termed p154, was reported in U.S. Pat. No. 5,268,295 to Serrero, which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference, as being expressed in high quantities in adipogenic cell lines after cell differentiation and is abundant in the fat pads of normal and genetically obese mice. To date, however, there are no known reports of adipocyte-specific proteins expressed at different levels in fat cattle as compared with normal controls.
Leptin, the protein produced by the leptin (ob) gene, is possibly related to fat deposition in bovine because research has shown that mutations in genetically (ob/ob) obese mice resulting in excessive fat deposition are associated with altered expression of the leptin gene. Furthermore, at least one restriction fragment length polymorphism (RFLP) has been identified and related to the fat phenotype (Zhang et al., 1994, Nature 371:425). The leptin gene is expressed specifically in the terminally differentiated adipocyte (Maffei et al., 1995, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 92:6957; Leroy et al., 1996, J. Biol. Chem. 271(5):2365). Additionally, leptin is a regulator of feed intake (Pellymounter et al.,1995, Sci. 269:540; Halaas et al., 1995, Sci. 269:543; Campfield et al., 1995, Sci. 269:546).
Although the murine leptin gene has been positionally cloned and a cDNA sequence reported (Nature 371:425), the bovine leptin cDNA or genomic sequence was not available prior to initiation of this project. Thus, the insights obtained with respect to bovine metabolism were not accessible to bovine systems. Furthermore, the biologically active purified bovine protein (i.e., leptin) has not been obtained.